


Thieves Among Us

by sopnu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopnu/pseuds/sopnu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heist. These two have a lot of history but what I'd like is an AU where they don't know each other at all and run into each other through getting tangled up in a heist gone wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplerUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/gifts).



  
1 LOST MY P4RTN3R  
Me too! Man, what un8elieva8le losers. Guess it's just you and me then.  
...  
Hey, do I hear the ALARM on your end????????  
M4YB3

  
Whatever! I'm going for the cargo anyway.  
Y3S 1 4M TOO  
Meet on the roof as planned?   
Of course, assuming you even m8ke it!   
Haha!  
DO YOU 3V3R SHUT UP?  
1LL S33 YOU TH3R3  
Looking forward to it! :::;)  


\---

  


  


  


  


  
That was pretty awes--  
H4V3 YOU S33N MY DR4GON?  
Oh man, more 8lind jokes. Gr8.

  
MY DR4GON W4S OUR R1D3 OUT OF TH1S BU1LD1NG-SH4P3D BUNDL3 OF SH1TTY C4NDY 4L4RMS  
Huh?  
WH3R3 TH3 FUCK 1S MY DR4GON?  


  
Shit.  


  
W8.

  


  
Ok, well, we have to jump.  
WH4T?

  
We're jumping!  
L3T GO OF M3

  


  
YOU FUCK1NG SH1TH34D

  
YOUR3 PSYCH1C? WHY D1DNT YOU S4Y 4NYTH1NG DUR1NG 4NY OF MY T4CT1C4L M33T1NGS?  
A girl's gotta have her secrets. :::;)  
WH4T

  
Whatever, let's find out what we na88ed. My place or yours?  
...  
M1N3  
Haha! I think I like you Pyrope.  
YOUR3 TH3 WORST


End file.
